


A Daydream Away

by sleepy_mind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, maybe fluff?, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_mind/pseuds/sleepy_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gwen pointed things out, Gwaine's drunk nonsense somehow made sense, Morgana and Freya wanted a wedding, Lance smiled at every suggestion, and Arthur... was just being the usual Arthur.</p><p>Merlin understood the point and savoured the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the same song by All Time Low. I'm certain some of you might've heard it before. (;

1\. _I wish you could see your face right now_ / _'Cause you're grinning like a fool_

Sometimes, Merlin didn't understand a few things quickly. He's adaptable, yes, but sometimes he's just not. And this was that time.

Gwen had been pointing out obvious things here and there; how they acted around each other, how they helped each other, acting like an old married couple. Gwaine was just brash and would groan loudly about how disgustingly sweet they were towards each other and how they should get married later in spring. Freya and Morgana were more or less like Gwaine; sometimes Freya would ask why Uther hadn't met Merlin yet and Morgana would retort something like, 'They're planning to elope. We're not going to be invited to their big gay wedding.' Freya and Gwen would pretend to cry and sniffle at Morgana's silly answer and Gwaine would make a sound of disappointment and demand more beer. Lance was a bit quiet about it though. He would give Merlin light teasing about Arthur's favourite colour, movies, and things. He sometimes agreed with Gwen and Freya(if she's sane) but he'd just laugh at Morgana and Gwaine's silly logics.

Merlin didn't really pay attention to all of those. Before, anyway.

Arthur Pendragon had been his best mate since they had made amends on their third meeting, in which Merlin saved him from being hit by a speeding football and Merlin landed himself on the infirmary uncomfortable bed. Since then, there's no Merlin or Arthur. It's always Merlin _and_ Arthur. People in school always spotted them together; either when they're doing something stupid or incredibly dull.

Arthur always told Merlin that his Saturday routine was boring and asked Merlin to go play footie with him this Saturday morning. Merlin replied with a pout, 'Fine.' Because Arthur had the loveliest blue eyes and when they went puppy eyes at Merlin, the rejection flew away somewhere.

At the end of their silly "game" ('Shenanigan is more appropriate! You're horrible at this, Merlin!'), Merlin knew footie was an abomination.

Especially when he realised that Arthur had the most wonderful laugh and there's some sort of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he felt like he couldn't breathe and he had a headache because of the sudden adrenaline going through his veins to his brain.

Merlin felt like vomiting.

 

 

2\. _And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_ / _On a Tuesday afternoon_

'For the love of god, Arthur,' Merlin groaned. 'I said light colour. Not _white_. I shouldn't have left you.'

'Don't be a prat, Merlin. White'll do!' the blond replied enthusiastically.

'No, it won't,' Merlin said, dropping the flour on the counter. He touched the banter slightly with the tip of his finger and placed it in his mouth, unconsciously sucking it. He frowned. 'It's too sweet, Arthur.'

'You said you wanted it sweet!'

'Not this sweet,' he said nonchalantly, and then Merlin giggled. 'Finally! Something Arthur Pendragon couldn't do!'

'Oh, shut up,' Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He eyed the flour with the brightest twinkle in his eyes. 'Hey, Merlin.'

'Yea-- mph!'

Arthur guffawed as he watched Merlin wiping flour off his face with controlled anger. And not a moment later, Arthur ended up sputtering flour and Merlin's laugh echoed in the kitchen. Arthur threw a handful of flour again and it hit Merlin's cheek. Merlin threw a handful of flour again and it hit Arthur's chest.

And that's how they spent their afternoon; throwing flour at each other until they ended up sprawling on the floor covered with flour and laughing madly.

They didn't know Morgana had been watching the interaction from the moment Arthur had thrown the flour at Merlin and she suppressed a frustrated groan at how obvious they were and it was  _disgustingly sweet_.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. _Doesn't matter when we get back_ / _To doing what we do_ / _'Cause right now could last forever_ / _Just as long as I'm with you_

Weekends were Merlin’s favourite time.

He and Arthur would spend the day together either on Merlin’s flat or Arthur’s. They’d have a movie marathon together with ice cream or pizza. Or any other available food suited to their moods anyway. If either one of them had an exam on Monday, they’d sit on the couch and lean on each other, engrossed in their text books. If any boredom occurred during these activities, they’d go out to Merlin’s favourite café and sit in their favourite spot, looking out to the busy street of London.

Today though, none of those happened.

When Merlin visited and knocked several times, Arthur didn’t answer immediately. This got him worried and he called Morgana. The woman told him that Arthur was probably exhausted since he had practised himself to death yesterday during footie’s practise.

Merlin rolled his eyes and he put his phone in the pocket and fished out Arthur’s spare key. (He was the first person to be given the spare key to Arthur’s flat.

‘In case I end up in a horrid situation,’ the blond said, smiling.)

It didn’t take Merlin a long time to find Arthur still asleep on his bed, snoring peacefully. Merlin bit his lip to prevent a blooming smile as he approached his best friend.

Which turned out to be a _very_ bad idea.

Merlin had forgotten how beautiful Arthur was when he’s sleeping.

Merlin had seen Arthur’s sleeping face before of course, but this time was _different_.

Arthur looked peaceful, his strong jaw lines invisible, his golden hair messy, and his lips were very full. Merlin resisted the urge to caress Arthur’s soft, golden locks and clenched his hand. His stormy eyes never left Arthur’s face and he let a smile bloomed widely. Arthur was a downward prick when they first met but after Merlin had saved him, they’d become inseparable. They’d done so many things together and Merlin couldn’t imagine an Arthur-less day. In fact, he couldn’t imagine any day without Arthur in it.

He knew it was silly and there’s no chance that Arthur would reciprocate Merlin’s feelings. For one, Arthur was straight. Two, his father expected him to have children. Three, he lived in a posh society while Merlin was simply poor.

Merlin leaned onto the bed, eyes still on Arthur.

Fate had been kind to let Arthur be friends with Merlin. Pushing it into something more might be a bad idea.

So Merlin laid his head on his arm which he had placed on Arthur’s bed and closed his eyes, savouring the time before Monday rolled and school began.

 

4\. _You’re just a daydream away_ / _I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you_

A finger snapped in front of his face.

He pulled his head and turned to face Gwen who had a questioning look.

‘Are you even listening?’ she asked, mildly annoyed.

‘Uh, yeah! Of course! Um—‘

‘Oh, you sweet besotted sod,’ Gwen said ruffling his already messy hair. ‘You’re head over teakettles, aren’t you? I knew we gave the right push!’

Merlin sputtered. ‘I-I’m not! I was looking at his shirt!’

‘Oh! So you _are_ looking at _him_!’ Gwen said, eyebrows wiggling.

‘It’s _Star Trek_!’ he squeaked, averting his eyes to the book in his hands. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he tried to read his text book, ignoring the large smirk plastered on Gwen’s face.

After all, Arthur was just his best mate. Who constantly appeared in his daydreams.


	3. Chapter 3

5\. _And I’ll keep you a daydream away_ / _Just watch from a safe place_ / _So I never have to lose_

Merlin’s favourite spot at the library was The Corner.

He fell in love with that spot when he first laid his eyes on it because it’s quiet there and nobody visited the Ancient History. The perks? It had a large white couch that stored blankets and pillows in it. The librarian, Professor Monmouth, didn’t seem to mind Merlin sleeping in the library. He would sigh and left whenever he saw Merlin in his corner.

It also had a large window that faced the footie’s pitch.

Not that Merlin used the chance to watch Arthur play. No. He was only observing the team and Arthur’s amazing kicks. Not the way his blond hair seemed to glow in the sun. Or even his smile. Or his laughter. Nope.

The smiles that Arthur actually sent to him were probably just his overactive imagination.

 

6\. _We would go out on the weekend_ / _To escape our busy lives_

_Wanna have ice cream? – AP_

Merlin stared at the message.

_Are you even aware that today is national ice cream day? – AP_

_‘No,’_ Merlin answered inwardly.

_We should really have ice cream. – AP_

Merlin giggled.

_Aren’t you just bored? – ME_

_No. Today really is national ice cream day. – AP_

Merlin laughed.

_Arthur, national ice cream day isn’t for another month. I know you have econ exam tomorrow and you’re now stressed. That’s why you want ice cream. – ME_

The reply came later than the previous ones and made Merlin smiled.

_You guessed it, mate. I’m outside your flat. – AP_

_Come on in. I’m changing. – ME_

_I get a free strip show? ;) – AP_

Merlin flushed. ‘You prat!’ he yelled at the door and a loud, muffled laugh was his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

7\. _And we’d laugh at all the douche-bag guys_ / _Chasing down their desperate wives_

Arthur laughed.

Merlin tried to hold back his giggle.

‘Wait. I’ll be right back,’ said the skinny boy, skipping towards the kitchen. ‘Watching a couple fight won’t be right without this.’

Arthur raised his brow and let his sky blue eyes lingered in the empty space where Merlin had passed. He waited a minute or two and heard a ding before Merlin reappeared holding a bowl of popcorn.

Arthur laughed harder and ushered Merlin to stand near him. The skinny boy simply grinned and stood a good few inches away from Arthur. The blond frowned and pulled Merlin closer by his sides and ended up tickling him in the process. Merlin slapped the large hands away and gave a weak glare. He froze when he saw Arthur raised his hands and made a wiggling motion with his fingers.

‘Holy sh—‘ was heard before gasps and laughter rang in the balcony of Arthur’s flat.

Little did they know that the people they’d been watching and laughing at (read: Gwaine and Elena) had ceased their fighting when they heard Merlin’s familiar laughter.

After they reconciled, Elena said to Gwaine,

‘I wish we could be more like Merlin and Arthur.’

Gwaine paused then laughed.

‘Oh darling. When I tell you the full story, you’ll wish that you’ve never said that.’

 

8\. _I would drink a little too much_ / _You’d offer me a ride_ / _And I would offer you a t-shirt_ / _And you would stay another night_

Arthur sighed as Merlin gave him another intoxicated giggle.

‘There is a reason why I never let you touch alcoholic beverages. Especially gin,’ Arthur said to the intoxicated boy who only mumbled incoherently in reply. ‘If you vomit on my shoes—‘

Merlin vomited. Right on Arthur’s shoes.

‘God help me.’

* * *

 

‘Arthur?’

‘I know, I know. Father will murder me. He already puked on me. _Twice_. Come pick me up tomorrow like usual,’ Arthur said, slinging Merlin on his shoulder. ‘And don’t say a word.’

‘Of course. See you tomorrow.’

Arthur saluted as he slipped his hand into Merlin’s pockets to find his key. The drunken prat had the audacity to giggle when Arthur slipped his hand into Merlin’s back pocket(which did _not_ make Arthur think about Merlin’s arse and what he could do to it. No. Just no). He finally used the spare key Merlin gave him(so what if they gave each other spare key. Big deal. Shut up) and was greeted with a stack of books that resulted his fall onto the carpet.

‘Only you and your bloody books, Merlin. Jesus,’ the blond cursed, lifting himself from the ground. He quickly manoeuvred through Merlin’s science books maze and placed Merlin on his bed, which was filled with books. Arthur sighed and moved the books away while Merlin peacefully slept with a silly smile on his face. Arthur bit the inside of his cheeks before ruffling the already messy black hair.

‘You’re going to be the death of me, Emrys.’

* * *

 

When Merlin woke up the next morning he was worried that he might’d died due to his intoxication.

Because everything was too bright and someone who’s the splitting image of Arthur Pendragon was sleeping next to him.

Without a shirt.

A blooming headache came when the guy opened his eyes to reveal a familiar set of stunning blue orbs. Merlin felt butterflies erupting in his stomach, heart stuttering, and headache blooming full force. Maybe he had died. He should’d listened to Gwen when she had told him to write a letter.

‘Merlin?’

He tried to answer but the only coherent reply he could manage was, ‘Unfblagh?’

The blond angel laughed. ‘Well, at least you’re sober now. And no, Merlin. You’re not dead and in heaven right now, fortunately.’

Merlin raised his brow. ‘How—‘

‘We’ve been friends for how long now?’ the clotpole of a friend replied.

‘Did I—‘

‘Yep.’

Merlin groaned. ‘Shirt or shoes?’

‘Both. Because you’re an idiot.’

Merlin buried his groan into the pillow. ‘Shirt’s in the wardrobe. I’ll clean the shoes.’

When they’d finally arrived at school, Arthur nearly missed his first class and Merlin stayed in the infirmary(because Arthur insisted that he’d bound Merlin if the skinny boy refused to have a rest). When Arthur pinched his nose harshly, the smell of Merlin’s soap still lingered on Arthur's fingers and it made his stomach do a somersault.

When he met Gwen during lunchtime, he refused to say a word about his drunken escapade.

It was his and Arthur’s secret anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

9\. _But you’re just a daydream away_ / _I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you_

Contrary of human theory(especially Merlin’s), Arthur was _not_ emotionally constipated. He was perfectly capable of showing his affection to the people he cared about. (Morgana was an exception. She’s an evil witch.)

He knew how to get into Leon’s good side by treating him to pizza or scones. Gwaine loved pubs, especially if the bartender gave a good drink. Lance loved those old biographies and mystery novels. Gwen utterly fell in love with Arthur’s choice of flowers. Freya loved those mythology books Arthur lent her from his personal collection. He’s not certain about Morgana, though. She might had the pleasure of her life by torturing Arthur in many, many ways.

Arthur knew Merlin’s favourite movies, books, colour, subjects, clothing article, likes and dislikes, how his father had died when Merlin was a little boy, Merlin’s emotional emergency food(which was either curry or ice cream. If he’s lucky, coffee or chocolate might suffice), Merlin’s favourite music(which was _absolutely_ strange. Honestly. Who liked Death Cab or whatever the name of the band was?), how his guardian – Gaius – had found him a flat, why his mother never decided to remarry, Merlin’s favourite dessert(which was a bucket pudding. And once, he forced Arthur to try this strange Indonesian dessert called “kolak”. Strange name, but still, he wouldn’t tell Merlin it’s delicious), Merlin’s favourite bouquet, and Merlin’s favourite spot in the library.

Merlin didn’t exactly know that Arthur knew about this special spot. And Arthur was quite content.

He had found out easily just because Merlin’s stormy blue eyes never left him during footie’s practise. When Arthur turned around to meet the gaze, he saw a familiar mop of dark hair in the window of the library. It wasn’t difficult to guess.

He once caught Merlin staring and gave him a winning smile. The idiot was just staring at him with his mouth agape. The expression was adorable. He couldn’t help but laughed gleefully.

It’s not like he’s besotted or anything. No. Not at all. Merlin’s simply adorable.

‘Unless you’re not in love with him, then yeah,’ Leon said, rolling his eyes. ‘Now quit pining and get the ball!’

Arthur groaned and ran after the ball.

 

10\. _And I’ll keep you a daydream away_ / _Just watch from a safe place_ / _So I never have to lose_

‘Oh.’

Arthur turned to find Merlin with his books. He smiled and ushered Merlin to come inside.

‘Oh no. I don’t want to intrude…,’

‘Nonsense, Merlin! In fact, _these guys are going to leave right now_ ,’ Arthur hissed.

‘I was _winning_!’ Gwaine whined, while pushing the tiny, traitorous buttons.

Arthur glared.

‘Gwaine. If you stayed, you might get infection in your eyes. Or worse, diabetes. Elena wouldn’t want that, would she?’ Lance coaxed, eyes moving towards Merlin and Arthur.

Gwaine blinked a few times before following Lance’s gaze and his face gave a sign of understanding. He quickly stood up and ushered the rest of the footie’s team out of Arthur’s flat in seconds(but not before winking at him and waved).

The flat quickly went silent.

Arthur coughed. ‘Biology?’

‘The whole fucking chapter.’

‘Strong?’

‘Very. A few cups of hot cocoa might do justice.’

‘No. Coffee and cocoa don’t mix, Merlin.’

Merlin whined.

‘Shut up and sit. I’ll make coffee. Better yet, I’ll help you study.’

‘Aren’t you darling, today,’ replied the science student sarcastically. ‘And I’m sorry for interrupting your time with the footie team.’

‘Not quite. I like spending time with you more anyway,’ the blond replied from the kitchen. ‘Wait a moment. I’m making three cups.’

Merlin didn’t know if he should be happy because of the coffee or Arthur’s reply because his heart rate had just increased and he might need a larger text book to cover his scarlet face.


	6. Chapter 6

11\. _We never stood a chance out there_ / _Shooting love in real-time_

‘Oh, Merlin…,’

He ignored Gwen and kept walking towards his bedroom, unconsciously gripping the strawberry ice cream gallon and the spoon tighter. The skinny boy quickly passed the living room, trying to tune out the clear, excited voice of the newscaster. He knew Gwen quickly lowered the telly’s volume when he went pass and he’s a tad grateful for that.

‘Merlin!’

He walked faster.

‘Merlin!’

He swiftly slammed his bedroom door and tried to dissipate the increasing blurs in his eyes. He didn’t care if Gwen was trying to calm him gently from the other side of the door. He ignored the buzzing on his desk, blinking Lance’s name. He didn’t reply the soft murmur from Gwaine and Elena, offering him dinner.

He swallowed the tasteless ice cream and let the smithereens of his heart remained.

In the living room, the face of Arthur Pendragon and Vivian in the telly smiling received fierce glares from the occupants of the space.

 

12\. _So we’ll take it over ice tonight_ / _With a little salt_ / _And a little lime_

It’d been weeks without Arthur.

And Merlin was in the verge of going mad.

Gwen and Lance had been trying their best in soothing Merlin; taking him to dinners, fairs, exhibition, movies, anything they could do together. Once, they even took Merlin to a board game with Freya and Morgana.

(The board game had ended up in utter chaos because Merlin saw Morgana and she reminded him of Arthur and Merlin got even more depressed.)

He had been doing a fairly excellent job at avoiding Arthur, giving brilliant excuses every time Arthur came to visit or asked him to come over or ate ice cream together or just simply lazed around in Arthur’s flat.

( _Come over? – AP_

_Sorry got a hay fever. –ME_

_You were perfectly fine at the dining hall! –AP_

_Sudden sickness. Just belt up and let me sleep. –ME_

Arthur didn’t reply, but the medicine on Merlin’s doorstep was taken in.)

After the tenth week, Merlin simply gave in to the madness and got a fever as a result.

'Are you truly going to be fine?'

Merlin groaned and snuggled deeper into his bed. 'A thousand percent certain, Guinevere. Please get going. You're going to be late. I can manage.'

Gwen glared at him weakly, eyes glassed with worry. 'I'll be back as soon as possible, Merlin. Try not to get yourself killed.'

'No promises,' the pale man mumbled, voice hoarse due to his fever. 

' _Merlin_.'

'Alright, alright! I'm sleeping! Sleeping! Just get me Twiddle!'

'You threw Twiddle years ago!' Gwen replied from behind the door. 

'Buggerig arse,' Merlin mumbled fondly. 

Propping his pillow, he took his iPod from the nightstand and fell asleep instantly, not noticing that his iPod was currently playing the playlist that Arthur had created just for both of them. 

* * *

 

He was confused when the next day he arrived at school that he hadn't seen Merlin anywhere and was ignored by all of his friends except for Lance. 

'Why is everybody ignoring me?' he asked Lance during footie's practise. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Lance gazed at him intensely before sighing. 'You're one oblivious bloke, Arthur.'

'Is this about Merlin?' he asked, sounding a bit panicked. 'Is he okay?'

'No, unfortunately. He has a fever. A bad one. He's getting better than yesterday,' the brunette replied. Lance looked like he wanted to say more, but held his tongue and looked at Arthur a bit sadly. 

'Ah.... That's good...,' he trailed off. He paused, thinking of seeing Merlin later to check on him and probably brought his favourite curry to cheer him up, though looking at the current predicament, he's not certain Merlin's friends would allow his visit. 'I want to visit him.'

Lance looked at Arthur, eyes brightening for just a tad. 'Do you like him, Arthur?'

Arthur raised his brow. 'Of course, I do. He's my best mate. How can I not be fond of him?'

Lance smiled. '…How about Vivian?'

'She's okay,' Arthur replied, gulping his drink. 'If you like her, she already has a boyfriend. He's in Paris, I think.'

Lance eyes suddenly widened. 'So why is she—?'

'Oh, father just wanted to prove his collaboration with Olaf. Thus the unfortunate honour of accompanying her for the evening,' he sighed. 'I'd rather stay home.'

'Oh?'

'I wanted to show Merlin this new movie. I knew he hadn't had the chance of watching it because he's been busy with exams. I was going to see him but father called me before I left,' Arthur said, a bit annoyed. 'And now he's sick.'

When Arthur turned to see Lance, the brunette was smiling widely, expression warm and kind. He patted Arthur's back. 'Well, then I'm sure he's very happy to see you, Arthur.'

Arthur smiled at the thought. 

* * *

 

True to his thoughts, Gwen immediately glared at him when he arrived at their flat. 

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm visiting Merlin. I heard he has a fever,' he replied flatly. 

Gwen raised her brow as in trying to say, 'What makes you think I'm going to let you in?'

Arthur sighed. He didn't really want to fight with Merlin's friends. 'Here,' he said, shoving a plastic bag towards Gwen. The smell of curry immediately assaulted Gwen's nose. 'It's curry and a movie. He can keep the movie. I hope it cheers him up. I better get going now. Goodbye.'

'Arthur,' the brunette called, expression warming slightly. 'Come on in.'

* * *

 

He should've known from the beginning that the crinkles in Merlin's eyes; the wide, goofy grin; the hearty laughter; and the fond exasperation were trouble. Now, he couldn't help wanting to bury his nose into Merlin's soft hair. And possibly seeing him sleeping so peacefully like this every single day. What had he gotten himself into?

God fucking dammit. 

* * *

 

It was really warm.

His right hand felt numb, though. 

He slowly opened his eyes and found his source of warmth asleep on the edge of his messy bed. He blinked thrice and then averted his gaze to Arthur's steel hold on his hand. 

He knew he should've been angry at Arthur for what he had done weeks ago, but the warm hand, the tousled blond hair, and the sight of a familiar movie DVD on his nightstand were enough to make Merlin forgot about the whole shenanigans. 

As long as Arthur's hand was still intertwining with his, he'd be fine. 

* * *

 

Arthur stayed there until dawn and let his hand intertwined with Merlin's lanky one the whole time.

Did he mention that Merlin was awake when he did this? And they spent the whole day talking?

Well. He did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. I just. gods. how do you guys do this? 700+ hits? extremely unexpected. A MASSIVE THANK YOU. oh god. I can't believe it! thank you so much for reading this and I was honestly baffled by the amount of kudos I've received. thank you thank you so much. :D

13\. _You’re just a daydream away_ / _I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you_

There’s something wrong with Arthur.

‘He’s often lost in the middle of a conversation! He doesn’t pay attention to what I’ve been saying!’ complained Gwaine.

‘True. He’s usually very keen commenting on every word I say,’ said Morgana. ‘Now he’s barely paying any attention and just nods.’

‘Yesterday when we’re out eating pizza, he gave the waiter the wrong order,’ sighed Leon.

‘He gave me the wrong book…,’ Freya said quietly. ‘I want Greek mythology not Norse….’

‘And he gave me Anne Frank biography instead of Steve Jobs,’ muttered Lance.

Merlin blinked.

‘Uh, he looks fine…?’

That earned a collection of groans from the occupants of the living room.

‘What?’ Merlin questioned defensively. ‘He looks perfectly fine to me!’

‘Of course he is, Merlin. You are after all _his_ boyfriend,’ said Morgana cheekily. ‘Or maybe my future brother-in-law?’

‘Morgana!’ he flushed.

Then a loud thumping melody came from Merlin’s phone and all the occupants stared at Merlin, silently questioning his taste in music.

Flushing, he replied with the dignity he had left, ‘It’s Arthur ring tone! He picked it!’

‘Quite a brave knight that man…,’ muttered Lance.

Everyone chuckled and Merlin mumbled under his breath, cursing Arthur for picking Rihanna’s We Found Love as a ring tone.

‘Calling to check if your horrible taste in music works?’ Merlin grumbled.

Arthur laughed from the other line. _‘What are their reactions?’_

‘They’re questioning _my_ taste in music, no thanks to you, you annoying prat,’ answered Merlin, pouting. ‘What happened?’

Arthur chuckled. _‘Why do you always assume there’s something wrong when I call?’_

Merlin raised his brow. ‘Isn’t it always?’

Arthur laughed again. Merlin huffed affectionately, drinking the sound as much as he could because he truly missed Arthur. The man had left for the States for a week because of his father’s business. “Expanding business” as Arthur quoted.

_‘Is it horrible that I called because I just wanted to hear your voice?’_

Merlin froze.

_‘Merlin? You there?’_

How could Arthur expect a reply? The only thing going through Merlin mind was, ‘HolyshitdidArthurjustimpliedthathemissedmeomfgIcan’tbelievethisohmygodohmygodsomebodypinchmethisistoosurrealohgodasfghjkl;’

 _‘_ Mer _lin.’_

‘Er… Uhm… No,’ the skinny man admitted quietly, blood rushing to his cheeks. ‘S-sorry, I was just—I uhm, spilled my tea….’ _No, my heart just got the proper exercise it needed after years of not getting any, and I think the said exercise would kill me any moment if you kept this up, you stupid clotpole._

 _‘You truly are an idiot,’_ Arthur said affectionately. _‘When I get home, I’ll make you that hot cocoa I promised.’_

Was this alright? Saying things that best friends didn’t usually say to each other? Falling in love with your best friend who was straight as an arrow and lived in a sophisticated environment? Wanting to sit on the sofa together while his head was on your lap? Cuddling on the bed with each other and then seeing him wake up in the morning? Listening to him read ‘Cinderella’ for you before bed? Making him recited “10 Reasons Why You Should Brush Your Teeth” (Okay, alright, fine, Merlin may not usually brush his teeth at night…. But he had his own personal reason, okay? Shut up) before bed time? Giving him a long scarf so you could share it together? Or maybe have his babies?

_‘I miss you, you idiot.’_

The answer is no.

‘I miss you too….’

 

14\. _And I’ll keep you a daydream away_ / _Just watch from a safe place_ / _So I never have to lose_

Arthur knew Merlin had a soft spot for stuffed animals, especially if it’s a mythical animal. He once found Merlin’s secret stash of fluffy animals under his bed and (he couldn’t help it, honestly. It might be in his Pendragon blood or something) teased the skinny man boundlessly. Merlin would flush bright red every time.

When he knew Merlin had unintentionally thrown Twiddle – his favourite dragon plushie – away, he immediately went to Merlin’s flat to find the man weeping on his pillow. Turned out he misplaced Twiddle in a box which he used to put things he intended to throw away, and when he realised this, he wept and sulked in his room until Arthur came to pull him out of his pathetic misery.

(‘It’s _not_ pathetic! Shut up, you clotpole!’)

It was a Saturday and Merlin was with Gwen going shoe shopping(or something Merlin would dub as “The Shoe Catastrophe”. I mean honestly, who would get tripped in the middle of a shoe store and had a scar on his foot?) and so he was stuck with Morgana at some shabby market in the outskirts of London. Morgana was cheerfully strolling through some stalls and stands, looking at some trinkets and Arthur was stuck holding the heavy plastic bags. He was following Morgana around and nodding to her question when he spotted an adorable plushie on display.

The plushie took shape as a small, purple dragon with dark horns and a diamond pendant around its neck. It also had a pair of tiny purple wings and ears(which was why it was absolutely perfect). The blond couldn’t help the blooming smile on his face as he took the plushie to the cash register and quickly sprinted out of the store to find Morgana, who was holding an egg tart and a small paper bag.

‘Arthur!’ she called out. ‘Want one?’

He opened his mouth without answering the offer and Morgana’s hand was going straight for Arthur’s mouth before she swiftly pulled away, leaving Arthur to bite into thin air, and ate the bloody egg tart. Arthur huffed and the woman laughed before feeding him one. (Gods, it tasted heavenly. He bought a few for Merlin too. Er, and Gwen, of course.)

When they got into the car, Arthur couldn’t wait until the next sunrise to give Merlin the adorable plushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. one more chapter and I swear everything is over. okay.


End file.
